


One Year On

by Eienias20



Series: Kruse and Jaynix [9]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, happiness for all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: It’s been one year since Elma found Kruse at Starfall Basin. Eight months since the two have gotten together and humanity continues to soldier on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the one year anniversary of Xenoblade Chronicles X's International Release.

"HEY! I went through hell securing that shit! What the fuck are you doing dropping it all over the road!"

"S-sorry ma'am I-"

"Don't sorry ma'am me! Pick it up! The Outfitters are expecting it! NOW!"

"Right! Right! Yes ma'am!"

Jaynix turned away from the mess of materials all over the NLA streets. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and turned back "Thank you."

Looking up, the BLADE nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Shaking her head, she began walking away. "Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am! Yes. Ma'am. I gave up being called Corporal months ago. What is this?"

"Well…people…respect you."

Jaynix let out a long sigh and looked to Phog. "I know. It's just…I guess it's taking some getting used to."

Phog nodded "Probably. Thanks for all your help out there."

"Don't mention it! See you around Phog!"

Continuing on her way to the A.D. she spotted Kruse heading her way. "Hey Short Stuff! Come all the way out here to greet little ol' me? I'm touched."

"I need help."

Jaynix couldn't hold back her laughter "I feel that this is exactly how things were when you first asked Elma out on a date. Man, that story never gets old!"

"Jaynix!"

She gestured for him to follow her and the pair began walking.

"What'cha need?"

"Today…it's been a year."

"A year since?"

Kruse looked to her "Since Elma found me in Starfall Basin."

Jaynix nodded her head "Ah…you want to do something special?"

"I think…I just…don't know what."

Jaynix chuckled "Kruse. I'd say hold off until you two have been together for a year. That would be a more sensible time for the big special event…surprise…thing."

"Maybe so…but…I just…I have this feeling."

The pair came to a stop, Jaynix crossing her arms "Then run with it. You know what to do today."

He shook his head "It's a bad idea."

Jaynix put a hand on his shoulder "If it's for you and Elma. It isn't a bad idea, alright? You two have been through a lot. I'm sure whatever it is you want to do with her today will work out…besides I got my own dates to get to so I can't keep helping your sorry ass."

Kruse laughed "I suppose not. Have a good day."

"And a rousing night I assure you."

Laughing, she skipped off as Kruse groaned "I don't want to hear about that part Jaynix! Ever!"

* * *

"Hey Lin!"

"Irina! What brings you here?"

The woman looked around the barracks, noting Elma looking through a huge library of reports "Elma and I were supposed to be out on a mission."

"Oh. She's been like that for a while."

"Colonel. You alright?"

Elma looked back at them "Yes. It's just that…I woke up today and I feel that…something…"

She shook her head and continued going through reports "There is something about today. I just know it."

Irina tilted her head "Birthday?"

Lin brought up her comm device and scrolled through everyone's information "Nope. No birthdays today. Well, of us. I'm sure there is a BLADE or Civilian out there having a special day today."

"Hey, do we even know L's birthday?"

Lin shook her head at Irina "Don't even know his age. Same for Elma…would you mind sharing that Elma? I'd love to celebrate your birthday!"

"As would I Colonel."

Elma came to a stop in her research and looked at the pair. "Thank you but…I'm afraid we operate under different understandings of time. Months. Minutes. Hours. Days. It's all different from Earth to where I came from…quite a surprise that Mira acts on a 24-hour rotation…"

Irina chuckled "There is a lot about Mira that doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Indeed."

As Elma returned to her reports, Lin scratched her chin "Maybe it's someone's anniversary? Did someone get married or…something? Important social event?"

Irina prepared to say something when Elma stood up straight. "Oh…"

Irina and Lin looked at each other before turning to Elma as she looked at them.

"It's Kruse."

Irina raised an eyebrow. "Kruse?"

"One year ago, at least how we define years on Mira. That was when I found him. In Starfall Basin."

Lin clapped her hands "Oh wow. It's been a year? We have to do something special for him!"

Irina smirked "Knowing him, he's probably out there trying to think of something special to do with you, Elma."

She smiled and looked down "He probably is…"

Irina shook her head "That man. His world revolves around you in so many ways. I don't think I've seen too many people capable of that much love and devotion."

Elma felt her cheeks grow warm.

"So now that you know…what are you gonna do?"

Elma looked to Lin "I'm not sure. Maybe I should just meet with him…see what happens."

She then looked over to Irina "About the mission-"

"To hell with it. I'll grab Gwin or Sharon, we'll sort it out. Go, be with Kruse."

Irina winked, Elma nodding to her before leaving the barracks.

* * *

"Chief? You alright?"

Kruse looked up to see Mia "Oh. Hey. Yeah. I'm fine."

She laughed "I don't think so. You've been sitting on that bench staring at nothing. I wasn't sure if I should even approach you or not. What's got you so lost?"

"You can probably-"

"Elma. Yeah. Duh."

She tapped the side of her head as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Chief. You and Elma have been together for what? Almost a year? You guys spend SO much time together and you've been out on who knows how many dates. You may not think that you got this but you totally do."

"Thanks for the encouragement…at least…I think that's what that was."

Mia laughed "It was. Either way, if you keep sitting here looking down, you'll just keep finding reasons to not go see Elma and that's probably not what you want."

"No. It isn't. After all this time…I just…"

He stood up "Thanks Mia."

"Don't mention it Chief! You can repay me by doing all the work on our next assignment!"

Kruse smiled "You got it!"

* * *

Using the main road, Kruse began making his way over to the A.D. only to come to a stop upon seeing Elma headed his way.

The pair saw each other and smile before closing the distance and hugging.

"One year."

Kruse smiled "Yeah. One year. It's crazy, isn't it?"

Elma nodded before burying her face into his neck "It's wonderful. One year ago, I never. Ever. Would've imagine this is where we'd be."

Kruse looked around NLA, having finally been completed humanity was in the process of moving out. Together with their xenoform allies things were set to change for the better.

He looked back at Elma as she pulled away "I've been running myself ragged trying to think of what we should do today. If anything…"

"I figured you would be. Kruse. We don't have to do anything special…as long as we're together."

He smiled "I know…at least, I know that now. Every day that I get to look at you. Hold you. Kiss you. It's a day that I still can't help but think that I don't deserve this."

"Kruse…"

He shook his head "When I started to feel for you the way that I do now…I had so many doubts. They may all be gone now but I still consider this. Us. To be so…extraordinary."

Kruse leaned forward until his forehead was touching hers.

She smiled "I do as well…simply because I never expected to find someone who could make my life so full that day in Starfall Basin…"

The pair continued to stand there, looking into each other's eyes.

"That day…have I ever told you about it?"

Kruse shook his head "Not that I can recall."

"Well…I went out alone that day for many reasons. The Lifehold was weighing on me more than usual and we just lost a squad of very good BLADEs. I wasn't returning to NLA until I found someone. Anyone."

She sighed and looked up to the sky, Kruse following her gaze.

"I was angry. Upset. Sad. As the day went on, more Indigens fought me, I found more destroyed Lifepods and I just…scoured so much of Primordia…"

She looked back at Kruse "Then I found your Lifepod…after such a long and weary day, the night had come and rain was pouring. Your pod was in such pristine shape I was convinced it'd be the one…despite the many close calls before."

Elma thought back to the very moment she opened the pod and saw Kruse.

"You started moving. You looked at me. Told me your name…and all the dark feelings I'd had that entire day. All the doubt. It was gone. After one bad day, I was…hopeful again."

Kruse sighed "I never would've guessed me ending up where I did would be so meaningful to you."

"Neither did I."

Looking into her eyes, Kruse smiled before kissing her. Seeing her smile back he couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too…so much…"

Holding hands the pair began walking back to the A.D.

"What are the odds that Lin gathered everyone together in the Barracks and they're waiting to surprise us?"

Elma looked over to Kruse "I've no doubts that is exactly what is waiting for us."

"Yeah. Same here…"

Kruse took a deep breath before looking at Elma "This is the best way to spend this day, isn't it? Just like it's any other…"

Elma smiled "It is…though something tells you you're looking four months ahead right now."

Kruse laughed "I am. Trust me, I've got something big planned for the one year that we've been together."

"If you have this confidence now, then I'll be ready for anything."

She leaned into Kruse, still smiling "One year on…what more is in store for us? For all of us?"

"I don't know…but…I think it's better not knowing."

Coming to a stop, the pair turned to one another and shared a another kiss.

Hand in hand they entered the BLADE Barracks, and celebrated the day with their family.


End file.
